Hot Mess
by xmxsummer
Summary: Helga's a mess, Gerald shows up unexpectedly in town and there's some shady business going on. Let's see what happens.
1. Another Day

**A/N: Inspired partly by 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship. I've got a few chapters already written out but I'm posting this to see how you all like it to decide if I'm going to post it on here or just write it for my own amusement xD**

* * *

Her head was pounding, her body was tangled in the bed sheets and her clothes from the night before were still on. Her high heels were kicked off at the foot of the bed- as if she had fallen in to bed with them on and then kicked them off at some point during the night.

"Wake up Helga." The voice would have sounded normal to a sober person but to the hung over blonde it sounded like they were talking through a megaphone.

"Shut up." She mumbled and kept her face buried in the covers.

"You do _not_ tell me to shut up you brat." Olga. Great. Helga scowled and managed to turn on to her side, glaring at her older sister.

"Go away." The blinds of her window went up and Helga winced, turning away.

"You're not missing school again, so shower and change out of that sorry excuse for clothing and get your butt out of this house."

Helga remembered when Olga used to be so sickly sweet it made Helga sick. Now she was just a bitch. Once she left the room Helga sighed and pulled herself up. She didn't even remember last night or the weekend for that matter. Was it Monday already?

Helga looked down at her clothing. Short skirt, short top. She dragged herself to the bathroom and stood under the water for a long moment. When Helga really thought about it, she wasn't sure what made her this way. That was a lie, if she spent enough time she knew.

She downed some Tylenol and then changed into a pair of jeans and a pink tank top with a pink jacket before driving to the high school. She had absolutely no desire to sit in classes today. Still, Helga also didn't want to hear it from Olga either.

Olga had taken her in after their parents skipped down while Helga was in middle school. This was a nicer part of New York but Helga hated being away from old gang. The only one she had kept in contact with was Phoebe but over the years that had faded too.

Helga sat in her car for a moment and closed her eyes, willing away the sudden flood of tears that wanted to come. After she calmed down she walked up to the school and stepped in to the office to check in.

"Yes ma'am." A boy was saying at the front desk.

"Here's a map of the school." The lady, Ms. Sue, was saying. A new student? They didn't get many new students so close to the middle of the semester. Then her eyes landed on Helga. "Ms. Pataki. I'm glad you decided to show up today. You can show Gerald here to his first class. You share it."

Helga was about to snap at her but then blinked. Gerald? That couldn't be…her eyes moved to the boy again to take a better look. "Gerald?"

"Helga?" Gerald turned to look at her. He hadn't seen her since she left Hillwood in middle school. Was it weird if he admitted she looked beautiful? A little rough around the edges maybe…like she'd had a wild weekend or something.

"What are you staring at?" Helga snapped at him, ignoring the look from Ms. Sue

"Sorry, sorry nothing." He offered her a smile. "Just surprised to see you is all. So…first class?"

"Surprised to see you too." Helga admitted and then nodded. "First class. History." She wrinkled her nose.

* * *

**Afternoon**

Helga was still confused about why Gerald was at this school and not the one closer to Hillwood but the only class they shared was their first one. Her headache was coming back so she figured she would skip the rest of the school day. Maybe she could try to get a hold of Phoebe.

"Helga, wait up." It was Gerald. What did he want?

Helga turned and shifted her pack a bit, watching him. "What Gerald?"

Gerald studied her briefly again, yeah that must have been some weekend. "How've you been?" He said finally. "It's been a long time."

"It has." She agreed. "And I've been perfectly fine." Helga easily lied. She was so far from even fine that she didn't want to admit it. She was silent for a minute, it was weird attempting at a conversation with him. "Uhm, how about you?"

"Good, up until a few months ago." Gerald shrugged. "Where are you off to?"

Until a few months ago? Helga almost asked him what happened but then shook it off. "Uh, going home…I'm not feeling good."

"Oh? Feel better. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess. I'll be here." Helga gave him a thin smile before turning to head out to her car.


	2. One More Surprise

**A/N: Glad to see that there's some interest! This chapter will probably explain things a little more. I have 2 more chapters still to put up though~ I'll put up the third one tomorrow :)**

* * *

**That Weekend**

Helga downed the blue raspberry Jell-O shot and laughed at something that was being whispered in to her ear. Tonight she was clad in a black tube top and a matching black shirt and heels. She was only eighteen but she had obtained a fake ID and honestly the bartender and bouncer at this particular bar didn't care so long as you looked old enough. Don't ask, don't tell.

Helga stumbled out of the bar an hour later. It was Saturday night and there were a couple other bars she wanted to see if she could slip in to before everything closed up for the night. There was one more stop she had to make though. She walked down about a block or so before ducking in to an alley where he would be waiting.

"Thought you forgot about me blondie." His voice was low and his hands settled on to her hips as he stood behind her.

Helga gave a drunken giggle and leaned against him. "'Course not baby." She tilted her neck slightly as he nipped it.

"Do you have the money?"

"I always have the money." She slipped from his grasp and pulled out her purse. The money wasn't her own of course. It was money she lifted from the wallets of guys that flirted with her or got a little touchy.

"That's my girl." Louis smirked and took the money before reaching in to his own bag and handing her the little baggie of white powder.

She took it and then kissed him, pressing against him a moment before smirking back. "I'll see you in a couple weeks." Helga slipped the back in to her purse before walking back out of the alley. A little ways down she decided that she just wanted to go back to the house and test out this batch.

Turning down another street, Helga spotted another deal going down. Louis owned this town when it came to pushing drugs so the guy with them had to be one of his but from this distance and her vision being somewhat blurry, Helga couldn't tell who it was and she knew most all of his guys by now.

Helga moved a little closer. "Done deal man, 50 dollars and it's the best weed you've ever smoked. I promise." Helga's eyes went wide. The man who had taken the drugs walked away and the dealer double checked the money. That voice…she knew that voice.

A couple more steps forward, her heel caught in a crack in the sidewalk. She cried out and grabbed on to the streetlamp pole before she fell completely. The man looked startled and ready to bolt, but then he saw who it was. What the hell was she doing out here? And she was dressed like a hooker to boot.

He slowly went over to her and offered his hand to help her straighten herself. "Helga?"

Her eyes lifted slowly to look up at him. "Is that really you?" She stared at him, trying to focus.

"Yeah it's me. Come on…you're a mess, let's get you home."

"No. No. Not home." If Olga was still up she would kill Helga right there in the living room.

"Well fine, my home then…but I'm not letting you out of my sight." He slipped an arm around her waist to help her walk. His apartment wasn't too far away.

* * *

Helga was sitting on the couch in an oversized T-shirt and a pair of his sweat pants, holding a cup of black coffee in her hands. He was sitting in the chair diagonal from her, watching her silently.

"Arnold…" She finally said, lifting her eyes too look at him, but as she went to say more his cellphone rang.

"Yeah Gerald?...Alright good, I think we're done for the night. Oh, and we have company. You'll see when you get here." Arnold hung up the phone and set it back on the tablet, looking back to Helga. "You were saying?"

Helga took another sip of coffee, so Gerald lived here too? They were in cahoots together, pushing drugs? Was it for Louis? Or were they trying to push in on his territory? "I…uh…I'm just surprised is all."

Arnold cracked a smile, but it faded as quickly as it had come. "I'm surprised too. Please tell me that you're not actually a prostitute."

Helga narrowed her eyes. "No football head, I'm _not _a prostitute. And even if I was it's none of your business."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself and Helga could've sworn it was something about leaving her where he'd found her. Helga stayed silent though and finished off the coffee as the front door opened.

Gerald walked in and closed the door, setting down a backpack and zeroed in on Helga. "What're you doing here?"

Before Helga could answer him, Arnold answered for her. "She stumbled on to one of my deals, literally. Drunk off her ass and a bag of coke in her purse."

"You went through my purse?!" He must've done it while she was in the shower.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. It fell out when your purse dropped when I walked you inside."

Gerald blinked a bit. That would explain the reason she had looked so rough on Monday. Still, even now in…were those his clothes? He shook his head. "Is she staying here?"

"I told her she could stay the night since she didn't want me to take her home." Arnold shrugged and went over to him, picking up the pack.

Helga didn't appreciate being talked about like she wasn't in the room. Not in the slightest. "So. Do you guys work for Louis?" Helga wasn't even going to ask why they weren't in Hillwood, or why Arnold was here too…or how they ended up getting involved in this business. Not tonight at least.

"Louis?" Arnold scoffed. "No, we work for Dev."

Dev. Dev. Why did that name sound familiar? Then it clicked. Louis had told her once about him. Louis had called Dev his boss. He didn't take orders from anyone except him.

"Louis works for Dev too. He runs this area."

"We know who Louis is." Arnold was obviously the 'leader' in this operation. "Dev doesn't like how he's operating." He disappeared for a moment down the hallway and came back out, slipping on his jacket and pulled a black 9mm handgun from the pack Gerald had brought in. "I'll be back. Keep an eye on that one. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Then he was gone.


	3. Stay The Night

**A/N: Yikes this chapter is short than I thought it was xD. So chapter 4 will be going up as well! Then I'll get to working on more :)**

* * *

"Is he going to-"

"Yes he is." A sad look passed over Helga's features for a moment and Gerald hated it. "Were you two a thing?"

"No." She lied; well it wasn't a total lie. They were never a 'thing' but he had been her dealer since she started and they'd had a few flings. She was silent again, staring at the blank tv screen. "He's so…different."

Gerald sat down where Arnold had been sitting. "I know, we all are."

"I guess now I know why you're really in town, huh?"

"Guess so. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Why? I would've lied too. I just...I didn't expect you two to be dealing."

"If we're being completely honest right now, Arnold started it. I think that Curly got him in to it. When Arnold told me…well I couldn't let him do it alone and possibly die. He needed someone to have his back. Then I realized how good the money was." Gerald shrugged. "That was like two years ago almost."

"Two years?" Helga shook her head. "Why would he even get in to dealing?"

"He hasn't given me a solid answer, ever. Why did you get in to using and drinking?"

Helga's eyes narrowed again. "That, Gerald, is none of your business." She started to stand and then paused, feeling dizzy.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You can't go home." Gerald stood. "You're in no shape to go wandering the city at night. Just stay until the morning. You can stay in my room."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm perfectly-" She teetered a bit and cursed and then eyed him suspiciously. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"What?" Then he looked surprised a moment. "Oh! The couch. Yeah, I'll sleep on the couch don't worry, I don't want anything from you." That sounded a little harsher then he had meant it to be. Helga just glared at him again. They were both jerks. "Uh…come on, let me show you the room."


	4. Decisions and Regrets

**A/N: Here we go! Last chapter for a bit until I can write up more and after I update my other story. Enjoy!**

Gerald woke up around 8 the next morning with a groan. The couch was never a comfortable place, but after Arnold got back he had crashed. He went to his room, the door was open and the room was empty. He figured that Helga probably left early that morning. Gerald tilted his head and frowned, moving to Arnold's door, listening.

He went wide-eyed, what the hell? The door wasn't closed all the way so he pushed it open another inch and then quickly looked away. That was an image he didn't need to see. Why was she even…Gerald didn't know why it bugged him so much.

He took a quick shower, dressed, grabbed his pack and headed out. Might as well get an early start.

* * *

**Two Years Ago**

"I don't know Gerald. They're really old…and we're having trouble with the bills." Arnold and Gerald were sitting outside Hillwood High talking about Arnold's latest plight. The bell rang and they got up to go inside. Curly was passing by- having been lingering- and slipped a piece of paper in Arnold's hand.

The note read 'After school by the bleachers'. As soon as the bell rang Arnold made his way to the bleachers, curious about the note. It had bothered him all day- wondering what it could be. What could Thad actually have to talk to him about?

"Glad you came." Thad pushed his glasses up and flashed Arnold that weird smile of his. "I've got a proposition for you- that'll fix all your money problems."

Arnold looked skeptical. "Oh yeah? What'd you have for me?"

"Let's just say, before I go any further, it isn't exactly legal, but your cut from one job will pay that building's rent for the next four or five months easy."

"The hell, Curly? What're you doing? Pushing drugs?" When Curly didn't answer Arnold went wide-eyed. "Dude, I can't push drugs!" Arnold hissed.

"Just one job." Curly pressed a white envelope in to it. "Think of this as a down payment"

* * *

**Present Day**

Helga bit her lip lightly as she started walking over to Gerald. They had started to become better friends...but it seemed like after that weekend he was avoiding her and she was pretty sure she knew why. Gerald, of course, had made a few friends already and he was sitting with them outside for lunch.

One of the guys whispered to him and Gerald looked in Helga's direction, but then just as quickly looked away. Helga took a breath as she approached. "Um, Gerald…can I talk to you?"

Gerald looked over at her, looking her up and down a moment. "We don't have a thing to talk about blondie."

"Please Gerald, just 5 minutes."

Gerald sighed and gave his boys an annoyed look before waving them off. When they left he turned back to her. "The clock's ticking."

Helga ran a hand through her hair and took another breath. "Listen…about this weekend. I-"

"You what?"

"I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet and she was looking down.

"What's there to be sorry about? You didn't do anything."

"I shouldn't have…you know…"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "You can do whatever you want Helga."

"He…he just...and I.."

"Just leave me alone. You don't have to explain yourself."

Helga sighed and looked up at him again. "I'm sorry." She repeated and then started walking away.

Gerald watched her walk away and ran a hand over his face. He didn't know why he was so ticked about Helga letting Arnold do her. Maybe it was because she let him do it even after he was such a jerk to her, even after he had just shot her dealer and boy toy through the back of the head for their boss.

* * *

Helga stared at her phone, a small frown on her lips. She didn't like that Gerald was upset with her. Part of her wanted to make it right and the other part wanted him to go to hell. She was staring at a text from Arnold. He wanted to see her again, but Helga wasn't so sure she wanted to.

The memory of that night was fuzzy but she knew that she had been high as a kite…he had woken her up and brought her to his room…Helga shook her head and tossed the phone on to the bed. Maybe it was time to just get out, sober up. Graduation was just around the corner. Maybe she just needed to get her act together.

Helga opened up her night stand. Olga was out of the town for the day for some business meeting and it was nice to be free of her for a bit. Helga took a joint out of the nightstand and a lighter and lit up. She needed to calm her nerves. Her phone rang again and Helga looked down, Gerald?

She took another hit and then crushed out the join in an ashtray that sat near her lamp. Then she answered her phone. "Hi Gerald."

"Helga…listen. I'm sorry for earlier. I'm just kinda on edge I guess."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Think maybe you'd want to meet up tonight?"

Helga almost said yes. "I've got plans. Maybe another time." Then she hung up before he could reply.


	5. Red Handed

**Six Years Ago**

"Miriam! I'm home!" Helga shouted as she dropped her backpack by the door and hurried upstairs to her room. She wasn't concerned when her 'mother' didn't answer back. It was rare that she did and usually it was only to complain about something or nag her.

She sat on her bed and smiled to herself as she took out her locket with Arnold's latest school picture in it. He was so handsome…she let out a dreamy sigh and giggled to herself before putting it away. She had a project to work on but for the moment Helga was hungry.

She went back downstairs and in to the kitchen. It wasn't until she set all the things on the counter to make a sandwich that she saw the note. Frowning, Helga went over to read it.

_Helga,_

_Your father and I are leaving town. He's going to expand the Emporium. Call Olga._

Helga stared at the note. Was this some kind of sick joke? What was Olga's number? Sure Bob and Miriam were terrible parents but they weren't _that_ terrible right? They wouldn't just abandon her…would they? She reached for the phone, noticing her hand trembling and dialed Olga's number.

* * *

**Present Day**

"You're a selfish brat!" Olga was shouting. "Keeping me up worried sick about where the hell you are! Whoring yourself out to every guy you see!" Helga shut her eyes tightly but didn't say a word. She couldn't believe this was coming from Olga. Sure she'd been bitchier than usual lately but…this? "You can do whatever the hell you want when you're on your own, but right now you live under _my_ roof and you're living by _my_ rules!" Then Olga stormed off to her bedroom.

Helga had been good about being careful, about not letting Olga find out how bad things were really getting…but she slipped up. She hadn't put away the little baggie of cocaine properly so Olga wouldn't find it. Then Olga snooped even further and found all her 'clubbing' clothes.

After Olga left, Helga felt the tears start to fall. She hated crying, and always tried her best not to cry but this was one of the few times she didn't try to stop it. She buried her face in her hands and once she had calmed down enough she went back to her room and got her phone.

"Hey..i..it's me…Think I can c..c…crash with you for a few d…days?"

A few minutes later she hung up and packed a bag.

* * *

Arnold opened the door up and looked at Helga, not used to seeing her in actual clothes lately. "Get in." He said and then closed the door behind her. "What happened?"

The way he asked her, Helga knew he didn't care but it didn't matter. Gerald would care…she could try to talk him…if he would even look at her. The last couple times she'd come over he left without a word. After she had blown him off the other day Helga didn't blame him.

"Nothing." She offered lamely.

"So you called me crying because nothing happened?"

"Just leave me alone. It's nothing of your concern." Helga snapped and Arnold grabbed her arm. Helga's heart skipped a beat. Arnold wasn't the same as he used to be. This whole…dealing business…it had changed him for the worse.

"You're in my house, you treat me with respect." He squeezed her arm before letting her go. "I've got business. Gerald will be around later."

Then Helga was alone in the apartment. She wasn't too sure what to do with herself. The only rooms in the apartment were Arnold's and Gerald's. Helga was sure she'd be sleeping in Arnold's room but…Helga sighed and sat on the couch, her bag at her feet.

Why did she come here? It was a mistake- at least calling Arnold. She should have called Gerald first. Helga ran a hand through her hair and then rummaged through her bag.

* * *

"Helga…Helga…wake up." The voice sounded distant at first and Helga groaned softly. "Come on Helga." It wasn't said in a mean way though. She opened her eyes slowly, reluctantly, and stared blankly for a minute.

"Gerald?" She asked, sounding half out of it as he helped her sit up. The table still had a couple lines of coke on it, she must have passed out.

"Helga, are you trying to kill yourself?" Gerald looked concerned. He had seen the baggie when she first got it-Arnold had showed him. It had been packed pretty tightly. The same bag now looked almost empty.

"So what if I am?" Helga muttered and ran a hand over her face. She wasn't though, she just wanted to forget everything for a few hours…a few days…

"Come on, you can lay down in my room." Gerald helped her up and she didn't try to resist. The more awake part of her knew Gerald wouldn't try anything with her. Arnold was always encouraging her to get high with him and then Helga would find herself in his bed with no clothes on. Helga didn't like not remembering things like that.

Gerald sat her on his bed and sat beside her. "Thanks." She muttered and leaned against him, closing her eyes again.

"What happened Helga?"

"Olga." Was all Helga muttered. Everything was wrong. After graduation Helga had no idea what she was doing. All she knew for sure was that she had to get away from this town, away from this state, away from this life.

Gerald knew there was more to it than just her older sister giving her hell again but he wouldn't push it right now. He helped her lay down and then went out to clean up the table. He would have to talk with Arnold and see if she told him anything.


	6. Don't Go

**Six Years Ago**

Gerald tilted his head slightly. He was waiting by his locker for Arnold when he had spotted Helga and Phoebe down the hall. They were sitting on the floor and Phoebe was holding her, both of them were crying. Part of him wanted to go see what was wrong, but he would talk to Phoebe later. Phoebe was more apt to talk to him than Helga was.

Gerald wasn't too sure when it started. Helga was always pretty mean to himself and Arnold even though everyone (except Arnold apparently) knew that she was madly in love with the blonde boy. Maybe it was earlier this year when he had really noticed Helga and that she looked different-more girly.

It was just a minor crush that he wasn't admitting any time soon in any case. "Whatcha looking at Gerald?" Arnold's voice pulled Gerald from his thoughts and shrugged.

"Helga and Phoebe were over there." He motioned to where the girls had been but apparently moved on. "They both looked upset."

"Really?" Arnold frowned. Gerald could already see the wheels turning in his friend's head. Always trying to fix everyone. Gerald had a feeling that whatever this was – it was something Arnold couldn't stop.

* * *

**Present Day**

"What's on your mind?" Arnold looked over at Gerald and raised an eyebrow. It was around noon but Helga was still in Gerald's bedroom. Neither of them knew if she was sleeping still or not.

"Hm?" Gerald looked over, they had been sitting in the living room. Arnold was flipping through channels and Gerald was just staring at a blank space on the wall. "Just thinking about things." He shrugged.

"Anything interesting?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how we got in to such a mess…how _she _got in to such a mess."

"Only you think our situation is a mess because you don't appreciate what it gives in return,"

"What does it give Arnold? Really? Money? Power? Why is any of that important?"

"You could have gotten out a long time ago."

"You'd probably be dead if I left." Gerald said with a shrug and looked to his bedroom door a moment. "Think she's okay?"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Who cares? I'm sure she's just moping or something stupid like that."

Gerald looked back to Arnold and shook his head. "What happened to you? You used to care about everyone, even her."

Arnold's eye narrowed. "Keywords- used to. Things change Gerald and so do people."

Gerald studied his best friend for a moment. Something had happened, something that caused Arnold to be like this and it was something that he wouldn't even tell his own best friend. Gerald would have to try and do some digging. "All I'm saying is that you changed for the worse." Then he got up and went to his door.

Just as he was about to knock he heard the front door slam shut.

Helga opened the door slowly after a minute and sighed, opening it a little wider when she saw it was Gerald.

"Hey." He said gently, taking a step inside. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like hell." Helga shrugged and moved back to the bed. "I was about to take a shower. Then I'll leave."

"Do you have somewhere else to go?"

"Phoebe-"

"Is already graduated and gone. You know that."

Helga scowled softly. "Fine, I don't. But I'll manage."

"You don't need to leave Helga, you can stay here as long as you need."

Helga shot him a look. "No. I can't stay here. I…I have some money…I can-" Gerald grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. Not like Arnold had grabbed her last night. This was much gentler.

"Helga. You can't…if you won't stay here maybe you should try going back to Olga."

"I can't go back to her. She hates me…she's probably glad I'm gone." Gerald could see the tears starting to well up again. "W…Why do you care so much?"

Gerald sighed and pulled her in to a hug. "Because we're friends Helga, no matter what you think, we are. And friends look out for each other." Helga leaned in to him and let the tears fall again. She didn't know what she was going to do. Maybe she just needed one more day to figure things out.

A few minutes later Gerald let her go and explained that he had some work to get done but he'd be back later and that he couldn't force her to stay but that he hoped she would be there when he got back.


	7. Protection

**A/N: You've all been wondering about Arnold- well this chapter is dedicated to him :)**

* * *

**One Year Ago**

"You said it would only be one job! It's been more like ten or fifteen!"

"I know what I said and I'm sorry. Things change. Dev likes your style and when he has his sights set there's no use in resisting."

"Well screw him! He can't control me!"

"Arnold…"

"You tell your boss that he can shove it." Arnold hissed and stalked off

* * *

Arnold frowned as he looked down at his cellphone. Blocked caller. Against his better judgement, he answered it. "Yeah?"

"No one talks about me the way you have Mr. Shortman." The voice sent a shiver down his spine. "And anyone that does, _does not_ get away with it." Arnold stayed silent, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Isn't it about time your go visit your grandmother?"

"You…you wouldn't!" But the line was already dead. Arnold tossed the phone on to the couch and raced out of the apartment. His grandmother had been in the hospital for nearly a week because of a heart attack. She was getting better though…had been supposed to come home tomorrow.

The hospital wasn't too far away so Arnold ran the whole way there-not wanting risk getting stuck in traffic. Even so, he got there too late. By the time he made it up to her floor he saw the crash cart being rushing in to her room and nurses and doctors shouting things.

Arnold clenched his fists, torn between wanting to cry and watching to take his gun and shoot Dev right in the back of the head.

After that day his grandpa wasn't the same. Arnold couldn't lose him too so he had him put in a nursing home. Dev had made it clear that he would kill without a second thought the ones that his men cared about if they crossed any line. So Arnold had to change. He put up a wall and didn't let anyone else get close. He couldn't let Dev hurt anyone else.

* * *

**Present Day**

Arnold had been walking around for hours. He had to calm down. Gerald's words had struck a chord because he was right. He was different and it wasn't a good kind of change. Gerald just didn't understand that it was necessary.

He finally caught a cab to the other side of town, to the home where his grandfather had been living for nearly a year. His grandfather had withdrawn in to himself when his wife of so many years-Arnold wasn't even sure of the exact number-was just taken from him so suddenly.

Arnold hadn't had a chance to visit him lately and he felt bad about that but sometimes Arnold felt like his grandfather wasn't even really seeing him or hearing him. He sighed and walked in to the home. There was still an hour left of visiting time. "I'm here to see Phil Shortman."

The lady at the desk offered him a smile and nodded, looking up his grandfather's name. "Of course Arnold, room 201."

Arnold managed a smile and went on his way, walking the halls quietly until he arrived at 201. It was open and he heard the little TV going inside. When he stepped in he saw Phil sitting up in the bed looking at whatever was on. He looked to frail…it killed Arnold to see him in such a state. "Hey gramps." Arnold pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

Phil looked over and stared at the visitor a moment before blinking and smiling. "Hey Shortman." His voice was quiet, "Haven't see you lately."

"I know grandpa. I'm sorry…things have been busy?"

"Has Pookie called?"

Arnold closed his eyes and took a breath. "Not yet Grandpa…but I'm sure she will soon." He lied.

The rest of the visit was spent mostly in silence, Arnold talking every now and then or answering a question Phil asked about his 'Pookie'.

"I'll try to visit real soon Grandpa." Arnold promised and headed back to the apartment. It was dark by the time he got back. Gerald was still gone and he heard Helga mumbling and doing who knows what in Gerald's room but he just went right to his own room.

Helga had been a real jerk to all of them really, except for Phoebe. Arnold had gotten on the worst of it but Arnold had always just taken it. She had always been tough and the old part of him that was still hiding inside felt bad for her-wanted her to get better. He just didn't know how to help anymore. Gerald seemed to be getting along with her well, or at least as well as anyone besides Phoebe could get alone with Helga.

He changed in to some night clothes and lay down; a lot of things were on his mind. He had to get out…but not yet. He wouldn't, couldn't, let Dev hurt his grandfather or Gerald or anyone else. Dev would leave them alone as long Arnold just kept doing his job and Arnold didn't want to bring anyone else in to this mess.


End file.
